April Fools!
by KatBlue
Summary: Someone is setting up an joke for two very unexpected vampires. Tis fun to play with Vampires. It makes no sense what so ever but I just want to do it. It’s for Slayergirlkal since she likes this couple. Don't take this seriously.


April Fools. Someone is setting up an joke for two very unexpected vampires. Tis fun to play with Vampires. It makes no sense what so ever but I just want to do it. It's for Slayergirlkal since she likes this couple. Don't take this seriously.

Buffy is lost in her thoughts as she walks through the cemetery. It's completely empty and this makes her angry. She wants to beat up on a vamp tonight. It might just let her sleep better. She's got issues as always.

Suddenly from out of the bushes comes Spike and she raises her stake, until she realizes who it is. She rolls her eyes and puts the stake away.

"Why are you always following me?" she comments a little aggravated.

Spike just gives her his trademark smirk. "It's a free country, Slayer."

She doesn't feel like dealing with him and just turns and walks away. Buffy keeps walking through cemetery and he follows her 'like a man possess.'

"Spike we can never be, " says Buffy stopping and turning around to face him. "I'm in love with Giles."

"What?"

"I've always been. That bitch of Jenny never let me make my move. And I was so mad at my mother for making out with him. The slut."

"I knew, I knew it. It's the eyes isn't it?"

"Yes." Buffy holds her stake close to her rubbing it against her body. "And that accent. It turns me on."

"Hey, I have the same bloody accent!" Spike retorted, clearly not liking where the conversation was going.

Buffy only rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Spike. You just don't do anything for me. I need a real man, not a dead one." She started walking away again.

"But I can be a real boy. I'll do anything for you, Buffy because I'm so whipped. All you have to do is say jump and I'll ask how high. Giles is an old man. You would break him in bed. I can take anything that you've got."

Buffy couldn't believe how lame he was being. "Please, you're older than dirt. I'm going to see my lover now." She walked away again, leaving Spike to stare after her.

After talking to himself for a couple minutes, Spike decides to follow Buffy to where she was going. She is headed to Giles places and Spike peeks through the window.

"Did you tell him? " asks Giles coming out of the kitchen with a cup of tea. He hands Buffy a cold soda can. Buffy takes off her jacket then takes the soda and opens it.

"Yep, " replies Buffy. "I've gotta tell Angel next."

"Good, " says Giles. He sits down on the sofa. Buffy walks over to him and sits on his lap.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Buffy smirks at her watcher. Giles takes his glasses off and smiles at her.

"I don't know Buffy. Maybe something not too strenuous. I'm an old man you know."

"I know but that's why I like you Giles."

Outside, Spike is completely disgusted with the whole idea of her and Giles. Then he sees Buffy straddle Giles on the chair.

"Ah no, bloody hell, " says Spike. "I ain't watching that." Spike leaves.

Buffy starts to laugh as she gets off Giles and heads over to the window to see Spike walking away. She turns to Giles.

"We're really good," says Buffy to Giles.

"Although this is all very disturbing," says Giles. "I hope that no one else sees us in our acts."

"No problem. Next, Angel. He's going to flip."

"Flip as in flipping me over into the cement."

"Giles don't be scared. I'll protect you." Buffy gets really close to Giles and caresses his face. "I'll be back."

"Are you sure you really want to continue this?"

"Yes, it's fun. They so deserve it."

Buffy exit's Giles' apartment and heads to Angel's apartment. She is practicing what she is going to say to him and laughing half way. Buffy knocks on Angel's door and he opens it.

"Buffy what are…" Angel asks. Buffy doesn't let him finish and enters his apartment.

"I need to tell you something Angel," says Buffy. She has her face turned away from him and tries not to laugh. Buffy composes herself and turns to face him. She sighs. "I'm in love with someone else. Please, I know this hard to accept but…"

"It's not Xander, is it?"

"No."

"Oh, that was at least a relief."

"I will tell him you said that."

"Buffy…"

"No, let me finish, okay. I'm in love with the man who has always treated with respect and love. I know he loves me more than just a watcher."

"You're in love with Giles?" Angel's expression turns to that of confusion.

"Yes! When we fight I get this tingling sensation." Buffy runs her finger down her neck and down her chest. "I've always felt that way about him and I can't deny my love for him."

"You're in love with Giles?" Angel repeats to make sure he has got it right, which he really wish he didn't.

"I think you said that already."

"I can't…what?"

"At least he is not as old as you are and he's alive. I think that should be something that I should be looking for. I want to be happy and have healthy relationship. Giles could be that."

"Buffy…" Angel grabs her from her shoulders. "This is…I'm very confused. He's like a dad to you. You can't love him."

"Well, so are you and I liked you."

"No, I look like I'm 26, not a 40 something year old librarian."

"It's a nice round number."

"Buffy it's illegal."

"I know but I'll wait until I'm 18 then we'll get it out in the open. So, don't tell anybody."

"Buffy this is crazy. I won't let you do this."

"Angel you can't stop love." Buffy pushes him away. "Don't tell anybody or I'll stake you." Buffy then leaves Angel's apartment. Angel is in complete shock. How could Buffy fall in love with Giles? How is this happening?

Buffy walks back to Giles apartment and realizes that Angel is following her. She had hope for that. Buffy hurries off to Giles' place and opens the door with her own key. Angel with his vampire eyes could see that Buffy had a key. He quickly goes over to the side window to take a peek inside.

He sees Buffy go over to Giles who is coming down the stairs. Buffy grabs hold of him and kisses him and Giles is completely caught by surprise. Angel outside looks away in disgust then leaves.

Buffy pulls away and looks at the window next to the door. She smiles and looks at Giles who has his glasses croaked and is a little disoriented with Buffy's kiss.

"I had to do something," says Buffy. "He was right there." Buffy points at the window. "It's the only thing I could think off."

"I see," says Giles fixing his glasses and sitting down in a chair to catch his breath.

Buffy sits on his lap and looks at him with a smile. "We don't need to act any longer. Angel is long gone by now."

"Just wanna make sure."

"Come off."

Buffy gets up and sits down on the sofa. She looks around Giles apartment then looks back at Giles who is cleaning his glasses.

"How did he take it?" Giles puts his glasses on.

"Well, he was a little surprise and it was priceless." Buffy laughs.

"At least we are done with this. I'm getting a little confuse with all this."

"Oh, Giles. Are you starting to develop feelings for me. It makes sense. I am hot." Buffy stands up and slowly walks over to Giles. He looks up at her. She was finally looking taller than him but he didn't like where she was going with this.

"Buffy, I believe the question should be to you. Are you developing feelings for me and if you are, we should stop this charade at this very moment."

"Giles! I'm just playing around with you. I can't believe you felt for it. Those theater classes are paying off."

"Indeed they are."

"Well, I'll see you at my house for dinner tomorrow night."

"I'll be there." Giles gets up from the chair and leads Buffy over to the door. He puts her jacket on her and opens the door for her. "You're not cooking, are you?"

"Giles, you are so mean. I can cook, but I won't. I'm ordering out. I'll make it look good. My mom won't be home and it would really good."

"I still say continuing this is bad idea."

"Trust me Giles. It's going to be fun." Buffy smirks at him and walks out of the apartment.


End file.
